Cross Legacy
by Soba-in-June
Summary: What if D.Gray-man took a different turn? As everything seems to be in despair, a group of new exorcists enter the Order! Hevlaska also reveals an interesting prophecy ... DGMxOC and AllenXRoad
1. Unexpected Arrival

**Kanda Yu**

The darkness of the nights warmly filled my silent room. The moonlight played its own symphony on my stained glass windows, sending colored beams of soft light into the never-ending black of this space known as my room. The cherry tree growing beside my window extended gnarled limbs of shadow onto my window, which trembled slightly as the wind howled at them. The silver cross on my door, lit ablaze by the moonlight, gleamed nobly. As I turned towards my lotus hourglass, where three white petals, slightly blushing with pink, lay at the bottom. I felt that my senses were dulling, and my body was loosening. I fell for the night, the image of my lotus accompanying me into a deep sleep.

Sunshine pierced the peaceful darkness of my room, its harsh brightness blinding me, awakening myself from a so-far mission-less day. I groaned as I sat up on my bed, my shirt crumpled, collar standing up, pants wrinkled, and hair dislodged from my hair tie. I checked the time – 7 o'clock in the morning. WHY did the sun have to shine at such an unearthly hour? Or is it just my insomnia? I tried to fall back asleep, but the piercing light made me see red as closed them, not the welcomed black.

An atrociously loud knock on my ebony door shook me from my bed. I rubbed my sore hips as the I-Really-Don't-Want-To-Know-About-You person introduced himself rather obnoxiously. "Yu-chan, it's me, Lavi! Time to wake up! The cafeteria is crowded already!" He burst into my room, just as I was about to slice him.

My timing is perfect. I sliced him.

"Ouch, Yu-chan, you are so mean!" He is so annoying. I wanted to will myself into smoke like the Millennium Earl. With powers like that, the world can seem a much more relaxing place. "I'll wait until you get ready, Yu-chan. Then let's go to the cafeteria together!"

"Shut up, idiot. How many times do I have to remind you? The name's Kanda."

**Allen Walker**

As I was digging through my curry rice, I found Lavi dragging Kanda into the cafeteria, unaware of the cursing and swearing and waving fists. He was still smiling brilliantly (in the utmost irritating method). Obviously, Kanda had not done something Lavi believed that he promised to do."

Of course, Kanda did not promise anything. He usually kept his promises, if any.

I chuckled at this scene as Lenalee approached, with an amused and yet wistful look, as she carried a plate of chocolate French toast with a glass of grapefruit juice on her tray. "The same old scuffles, ne. They haven't really changed over the past 8 years." She laughed lightly and began on her toast.

"May I have some cinnamon buns with a mug of black coffee, please?" Lavi asked in a rather excited voice. He received his meal and Kanda just grumbled: "Soba." I could tell that his shirt got dirtied again. He must be very angry, as that was his fourth ruined shirt this week. Link was behind him, looking at the dusty shirt in abhorrence."By the way, sorry about the shirt, Yu! I have a spare pink shirt in my closet if you need it." Lavi yelled across the cafeteria. At the mention of a certain color known as pink, Kanda's eyes glowered with malice at Lavi.

I suddenly have this feeling that this day will not be an ordinary day.

**Kanda Yu**

The rabbit is a fiendish friend, if a friend at all. We have absolute no common interests, except for destroying AKUMA, and yet he favors dragging me around. I took a bite into my lotus root tempura. Anger seethed through me, and my morning is officially horrible.

Sometimes, my life makes totally no sense at all.

Suddenly, a firm hand gripped my collar, and started dragging me across the floor.

"Let go! I can walk myself, thank you very much!" sarcasm flowed from my words, but my gaze was widened as I found that my kidnapper was my own teammate, Noise Marie.

"Marie, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Kanda, mentor is here! Have you not known?"

I suddenly had an interest where my half-eaten lotus root went. "It's not like I care about that old man … though I remember that he sent a call through my golem last night … I chose to ignore it because I was reading a really interesting book about gardening. Besides, he's only going to call me 'son' again. And for the thousandth time, I am NOT his son!"

"…you were reading a book about gardening? You were actually READING A BOOK?"

"Look, Marie, I'm not an idiot. I can read perfectly well …"

**Lavi**

After Marie dragged Yu-chan away, I followed Marie, as this might be an important aspect of history I MUST COPY or Panda Gramps will kill me. And I do not want to die. Too many cute girls out there I haven't seen.

I found myself standing beside Yu-chan, staring at the doors of the Order. A small fissure formed between the wall and door, and a blinding white light intruded the Black Order.

And the next thing I saw was a bizarre old man flinging himself toward Yu-chan.

"We meet again, my wonderful sons!" General Tiedoll exclaimed, still clinging persistently at Yu-chan's slender neck. Yu shoved the poor old man out of the way. Maybe General Tiedoll should have chosen the burlier Marie.

But then, a young girl will hair as dark as a raven's hair (which was tied up in a left-facing side ponytail) flew towards Yu. He stepped a few steps backwards with a rather strangled "Guh" as the girl enclosed him in her rather Tiedoll-influenced embrace. "Ne, are you my Kanda-senpai?" the girl inquired with an innocent voice. Yu looked as he had a hard time trying not to kill such a sweet girl.

Of course, maybe the girl wasn't so cute to him.

And as I directed my gaze towards her, I noticed her eyes – which were in a color of sublime blood red. Yu were also surprised at the unusual color, though his eyebrows were twitching in annoyance. It was a pretty funny scene.

I especially enjoyed the part where Allen was totally bewildered at the girl. Sprout's probably wondering about how the girl had enough guts to hug Yu. Tiedoll was quite overjoyed about Yu's 'attempt in socializing', even though it was _extremely_ involuntary. I should put this in my records. This will be _absolutely priceless_.

"Yu-kun, this is your kouhai, Igetsu Yoru! Isn't she cute?" Yu thrust Tiedoll a glare that could peel paint off walls _twenty kilometers_ away. Apparently, Tiedoll was oblivious to the sound of peeling paint and continued to rant: "I apprenticed her after you left me, Yu-kun. Her brother here, Shiro-kun, was apprenticed around the time I apprenticed you, though you haven't seen him over the years as he was collecting information for the Black Order." I glanced at Shiro, who had glacier-white hair and eyes the gold of a lion's fur. This is the weirdest family I have ever seen. Tiedoll then began babbling something about "it is time for Hevlaska to examine her", "only allowed to register at age of 15", and the extremely intriguing "special ability".

And when Yu had this strange glint in his eye, I knew that he wanted to find out more about this "special ability".

And so I followed him to Hevlaska inspection quarters.

**Igetsu Yoru**

After Father Tiedoll led me to a Chinese man named Komui Lee, he told me and Shiro to follow Komui-san to inspect my Innocence and to see Hevlaska. So I followed Komui-san.

Somehow, Komui-san doesn't seem very stable.

I was led into a hospital room, and Komui-san asked me nicely to show him my Innocence and its powers.

So I smiled and said: "Be careful, though. My Innocence is dangerous!" And Komui-san said slightly nervously: "Don't worry, Innocence is supposed to be dangerous! I still remember 8 years ago, your Kanda-senpai …" he gave a shudder and let the topic drop.

"Black Cards, activate!" I took out a set of pitch-black poker cards with silver marks on them out. The silver shone of the slick surface of the midnight cards like fresh blood. I smiled slyly and commanded: "Technique One! Kage Ame!" True to its name, the silver slid off the cards, forming needle-like shapes, which launched at Komui-san like rapid rain, and Komui-san was pinned onto the wall. "And that's not all I can do. I can morph my Black Cards into any weapon I desire in this level. However, if I activate them into Innocence Second Level, then it is a different matter. Would you want to try again, Komui-san?" Komui-san shakily replied: "No." as I collected the silver back onto my cards. "Your weapon is Equipment Type," Komui-san concluded, "however; it is very unusual compared to other Equipment Types. I guess we shall visit Hevlaska now."

I smiled as I slid out of the room, and onto the elevator.

The Black Order is such an amusing place.

**Kanda Yu**

And the sad story of how Kanda Yu started waiting for a little brat to begin inspection at Hevlaska and thus having to put up with an idiot of a rabbit who claims to be _taking records_.

And finally Yoru entered the place with her brother and Komui.

As this kid did not fidget nervously as most new exorcists, Hevlaska promptly picked Yoru up and put her forehead on Yoru's forehead. "Synchronization rate … 8% … 27% … 59% … 90%." Hevlaska muttered almost inaudibly as she examined Yoru.

That synchronization rate is extremely high for any Innocence user. Who is this child?!

"That's pretty amazing." Lavi said beside me. "And she's pretty cute. You're kind of girl, Yu-chan? Or can I have her?" "I. DON'T. LIKE. HER." I growled quietly yet viciously at him with my hand at his shirt. "But, if you like her, than you have to get past the overpowering fatherly figure, General Tiedoll. Do you have the guts to do it?" Lavi shakes his head in a comical way: "Better luck next time."

"Ne, senpai, what are you talking about?"

Holy crap, Yoru! "Err, nothing …" I replied, somewhat sheepishly. "You were listening to my synchronization session, weren't you? I guess that after Father Tiedoll mentioned a 'special ability', you couldn't resist!"

Lavi put on a supposedly charming smile and replied: "Actually, _I_ was recording history for future reference! And by the way, hi! My name is Lavi, Bookman Jr., nice to meet you!"

_Chance!_ I slid silently out of the conversation, and was starting to head towards the elevator.

"Senpai, doko ni ikimasu ka? (where are you going, senpai)" Yoru stared at me mischievously with her red eyes.

I just stupidly replied: "I-ie, betsu ni … (no, nothing …)"

"If senpai wants to test my ability, why don't we fight?"

I smirked at the suggestion: "Fine. We have a Ponytail Master Challenge after lunch today. Are you up to it? Let's see who the real Ponytail Master is then!"

She smiled and said: "You're on!"

And as she left, Lavi whispered nervously: "Yu-chan, when you challenged Yoru-chan to the competition, I swear I could see an evil-looking demon shadowing you …"

"Shut up, rabbit. And, the name's Kanda."

_**To be continued**_


	2. Ponytail Master

**Lavi**

I was generally slightly bothered at Yu-chan's challenge at Yoru. A 177cm, 59 kg 18-year-old versus a 160 cm, 34kg 15-year-old is way to one-sided. Heck, the 18-year-old has at least 3 years more experience. Yoru stands no chance against Yu-chan. I'm sure of it. Though, just for fun, I sneak in and record their fight.

…Or maybe I'm doing it out of curiosity.

**Kanda Yu**

Lunch was delicious. No one bothered me while I was enjoying my meal. I was satisfied with that. I was feeling slightly cheerful, I believe, as it was the first time I had this feeling. As I stood up from my seat, I realized that today may turn into a wonderfully smooth day for me.

But that thought was suddenly destroyed when I realized that the weekly Ponytail Master competition is today …

Damn.

The contestants were already waiting for me when I arrived. Well, it isn't entirely my fault that the soba was so good I got seconds, was it?

I sighed, and knocked out a guy who had _extremely bad sneaking skills_. His footsteps were like those of an elephant's to me. I couldn't really believe how clumsy and loud humans could be. I smirked to myself: as long as they're still human.

Seeing that Yoru, Bookman, and I were exorcists, the others tackled us first. I gave one a nice, sturdy kick in the stomach. It gave a satisfying thud. My victim curled in pain on the floor as I watched him coldly with pitch black eyes. Two are down, and there's around ninety-nine more to go. I allowed myself a little laugh, and closed in onto the next one with a fist.

**Igetsu Yoru**

Senpai fights sort of strangely. Not like the other people do, anyways. For the other people, they fight rather slowly, using brute strength. Senpai's fighting style could be described as … graceful? It was fast, efficient, and strong. Perhaps I'll try that kick one day.

Someone sneaked from behind. I turned around and gave the large man a hard pinch at the back of his head. Not bad, it was a good shot. The mammoth man fell down onto the floor, cringing in pain. Humans are really fragile. Things are funny that way.

A woman finder charged at me. I gave her a little smile of mine, and shot through the air. Viewing from above, this place was indeed a very large battlefield. I did a somersault (just for fun) and shot down, striking the woman on the right shoulder blade. Originally, I was aiming for the spine, but my little trick affected my aim slightly. Well, maybe today isn't the day God wanted me to cause some nervous injury.

Nevertheless, the woman crashed onto the floor. As my feet hit the ground, I crouched onto the floor, my now-more-streamlined body gaining more inertia and enough momentum; I slide through the floor, tripping several people who would later find that they couldn't quite move. Well, the truth is, the force I applied is enough to twist their ankle tendons. They would need a little time to untangle, that is.

Yup, that's my style; the unexpected style. When you have the Element of Surprise as you right-hand man, your opponent will almost _never_ know what hit them.

I gave a large grin (which must've looked quite evil) and dusted my pants. It's show time!

**Bookman**

I've seen Kanda's usual moves (which are painful, believe me), but this Yoru girl certainly impresses me. She has seemingly analyzed everything, and applied an attack accordingly. Her surprising style makes it hard to make out what is happening. It's also a very interesting move she made, sliding through the crowd and bringing a legion down with a perfectly angled foot. I imagine that I must be very painful on the tendons.

And that smile just sends chills down my spine. When Kanda smiles (as radiantly), it doesn't send half as much shivers down my body. Even though it has a even scarier touch to it, I have to say.

All of these finders are a small fry (even though many small fries can make quite large a fry), and as usual, Kanda's not a merciful fighter. And it also seems like I have underestimated Yoru ojou-san. This will be difficult for a grandfatherly figure like I.

But then, it will be fun.

**Kanda Yu**

This is getting boring. Exercise it is, but there are so many faults and errors in my opponent's moves that I can't resist yawning. Life is annoying this way. I'm looking forward to sparring with Yoru, though. For once, I have a met an opponent who fights at least _interestingly_. I turned my head to a fool, who was stupid enough to appear behind me. I gave him a kick in the head and another on the chest. There, he isn't my problem anymore; well, maybe a nuisance for the head nurse. But it's not like I care.

I took a glance at my surroundings. The Finders and science team and such were quickly dispersing. This is interesting. Everything is going much faster than I had expected. Maybe it really is my lucky day today. Well, at least minus the new teammate part, yes, very lucky indeed.

And just so very suddenly, the loud speakers blared: "May all Finders make their way to the cafeteria, and the science team please proceed to the meeting room." The Finders left with this duh-I-already-knew-it look on their face, but the science guys were obviously confused.

But it's not like that's my problem.

And just when everyone left, Bookman charged unexpectedly swiftly towards Yoru, who was obviously surprised at this change of tactics; however, she managed to block (and knock out) Bookman with a spectacular swipe of the arm. Unluckily for her, I took this chance and slipped silently behind her like a cat while she was distracted. When she was finished and noticed that I was gone, it was too late.

I gently pulled her red hair tie off. Her hair cascaded down like black velvet curtains. I've won. Well, 13 times in a row. I gave a rather cold smile at her, but Yoru did something that wiped that triumphant smile off my face.

She turned around and yanked mine loose. My vision was partially blurred by my own hair (which was sort of pathetic), but I managed to catch a smile dancing on Yoru's lips. My hair tie was in her hand. This meant a tie.

The loudspeakers came to life again: "May all Exorcists freshen up and meet at the cafeteria!"

Yoru gave a wry smile and said: "Sorry senpai, but your time is running out. Hand my hair tie back; I'm holding yours hostage."

_**To be continued**_


	3. Unfortunate Events

**Kanda Yu**

I sighed contently as I enjoyed the soothing (yet rare) peacefulness of the Japanese meditation room. It was complete with the sound of trickling water and a nice garden. I sat on the tatami floor, enjoying the moment, a light smile on my face.

But my perfect afternoon was shattered as Shishou, Marie, Shirou, and _Yoru_ came barging into my personal sanctuary. "Good day, Yu-kun! We're coming to have fun! What are you doing, son?" I glared at them in distaste, and then replied: "I'm not your son. Besides, I'm meditating; surely you'll fall asleep in the middle of the session." Yoru piped up an enthusiastic oath: "No, Senpai! I'm sure we won't fall asleep! I promise!"

And so this is how I end up with a band of idiots for the next 3 hours.

The disaster began when Yoru collapsed onto my lap. Tch, you're the one who promised that you wouldn't fall asleep; yet you're the first to fall asleep.

And that's when it hit me.

I gently, carefully placed Yoru in a safe, clean, and empty space. Then I stood slowly, and began to dash to the garden -----

----- and then Old Man Tiedoll, Marie, and Shirou trembled slightly and fell on top of me.

Then it all went black.

**Lavi**

The loudspeakers had already called for Yu-chan and Yoru-chan three times – where exactly were they? Well, I had made the assumption that Yu-chan would be in the meditation room, and maybe Yoru-chan would tag along for fun. So I made a dash for the room.

And there they were. Yoru-chan was sleeping on the floor in a corner, but Yu-chan was not so lucky.

It happened to be that General Tiedoll, Marie, and Shirou had all toppled over Yu-chan. The only part of Yu-chan that can be seen is his right arm, which is twitching ever-so-slightly. A few inches away from him happened to be his katana, Mugen.

"You almost made it, Yu-chan. You almost made it." I sighed in a playful, taunting way. I eased Yoru-chan into my arms, and went off in search of the Head Nurse.

"Head Nurse! Someone's dying there!"

**Kanda Yu**

My afternoon was ruined alright. I did receive some bruises, but those healed up in 5 minutes. I turned the shower knob off. Water dripped off my left shoulder, which was criss-crossed with black tendrils. The growth of the Earl's power is sure affecting my life span.

Tch. It's not like I care.

As I entered the office, everyone was already waiting for me. Lavi and Yoru sat on the couch amidst Komui's mountains of papers as Allen, Lenalee, and Shirou stood around the couch. 'You're fine, Senpai! Come, sit with us!" She dragged me onto the seat next to her. Lavi had a worried look on his face. He said: "You know, Yu-chan, I noticed that your regenerating skills are slower than usual. You okay?" I kept my head downcast so he couldn't read my expression. "Yeah, I'm fine as ever."

Komui clapped his hands loudly. "Attention! This is an important mission! May my dearest Lenalee pass out the information and papers, please?" Lenalee struggled with the vast volumes of the information, and Shirou voluntarily went up to help her. This was a suicidal decision.

He touched her hand lightly and offered: "Let me help you." Lenalee blushed demurely, and Komui thrust an electric drill and laser equipment at Shirou, who took all the information packets and passed them out nicely. "Shirou sure has a _lot_ of guts." Lavi commented, rather impressed.

Komui coughed in an uneasy manner and continued: "We have received a new prophecy from Hevlaska. My dearest, cutest Lenalee please read the prophecy." Lenalee glared at her brother with a mixture of anger and embarrassment, then turned her gaze towards her monstrous volume of info: "It is recorded here – _'There will is still one way to save the Heart. There is a great Cross, embedded in both Dark Matter and Innocence; the bearer of the Cross shall cross paths with the sky-facing flower, which they shall unite and salvage both sides of the Holy War.'_"

It was a rather puzzling passage, but some parts were sort of clear. Strangely, the "sky-facing flower" was a strangely familiar term. Something I can't quite put my finger on.

"I am sending _you_ to complete this long term mission, though of course in this mission you will be able to perform smaller tasks. I'm sending you group of exorcists because you're the youngest, most able, and best we can offer. Remember, this is very impor …"

Komui couldn't finish his speech, as Bookman hijacked his desk and kicked Komui away.

Bookman gave a little cough, and began: "On your journey, we Bookmen will accompany you; for the purpose of recording the information, of course." Lavi blinked I what looked like understanding. Bookman continued: "Now, I will introduce you to this young lady. She is an apprentice of the Inkshadow, who aid us Bookmen in recording; however the Inkshadow are more like spies."

Suddenly, a girl appeared out of nowhere. She had short brown hair and dark blue eyes. "Holy crap, she's my _cousin_!" Lavi hissed in horror. The girl proceeded to talk: "Greetings, exorcists. I'm your new colleague, both Inkshadow and exorcist. I am 15, and you may address me as Saeko, my 30th alias. I possess a parasitic type Innocence, and my synch rate is 87%. Its power is to make me invisible and lets me interfere and pass through both tangible and intangible things. I hope I will get a chance to get along with all of you."

Komui clambered up from the floor, his cheek swollen. "You guys are dismissed! Go pack up now! You are to leave the first thing the day after tomorrow!"

And so everyone went.

Late into the night, I finally finished packing. I stared at my hourglass, and then buckled up my suitcase silently.

_**To be continued**_

_Author's notes:_

_Well, it's been quite a while, gomen. Saeko's my friend Allison's character, too. WEll anyways, I'm hoping to also get chapter 4 on by the end of the weekend.  
_


	4. Welcome

**Kanda Yu**

The cafeteria was a mess of crowded, _happy_ people. And I don't even get these idiots. Especially annoying is that guy in the pink shirt and blue tie plus curly black hair crying over the fact that his sister is going to marry someone … someday.

Unlike a certain rabbit in a carrot scarf (really, he is wearing an abominable _carrot-shaped scarf_), or a bean sprout wearing a top hat which was frolicking with bright ribbons and roses, or a certain someone's sister wearing a tight top and a miniskirt. Like, how do people _wear_ that stuff?! As for me, my very best white shirt I usually wear on Sundays, midnight-black tie, and black slacks. I'm the monochrome sort of guy.

As you may have guessed, it's young Yoru's welcoming party. Well, it's not like I wanted to come. I still had some things to pack for the big mission … and I spent the whole night yesterday reading the information packet.

Anyways, as I was about to go for the soba salad, but then the rabbit veered in front of me: "Hey, Yu-chan, wanna chud down some booze? I mean, we're both eighteen …" he had that hopeful glint in his green eye. I gave him a glare that spelled NO struck him down with my boot, causing a wine-colored stain on the cafeteria floor. Tch, it's none of _my_ worries.

**Allen Walker**

As I watched Kanda knock Lavi down on the floor, I was instantly angered by that Ba-Kanda. "Kanda that was very impolite of you …" I began, though in vain. He shoved at my chest, causing me to topple onto the floor ungracefully. He began walking with strong determination towards the bowl of soba salad on the table.

Now I understood everything.

**Kanda Yu**

Anyone who stops me from getting to that soba salad has a death wish. I _must_ get to that soba. Sure, the soba could be a mirage, a psychedelic image, but soba is _soba_.

"Konbanwa (good evening), senpai!" Yoru greeted as she stuffed the salad down my throat. "I figured that this would be the antidote to your, um, _murderous rampage_." Surprisingly, she is right; soba actually has the effect of calming me down, _in most circumstances_. Unfortunately, this is not _most circumstances_.

"What the hell, Yoru?" I asked, or rather exclaimed, wincing as I managed to swallow the soba down. She smiled innocently (which I swear was the most vicious-looking innocent smile I have ever seen in my whole life time) and replied: "Senpai, anata daisuki no tabemono wa soba janai desho (your favorite food is soba, right)?" I believe that I had caught the culprit. My face as red as pickled radish, I bellowed: "LAVI!!" He weakly waved a hand dismissively, proclaiming that he was not guilty. "SPROUT!" Same situation. I let out a sigh, and turned consequently to Yoru: "How. Did. You. Know?" She obviously ignored the dripping venom in my tone and replied: "Well, observations, observations, and mind reading to _some_ extent." She winked mischievously and continued: "I bet senpai has neko zita (cat's tongue; Japanese expression for sensitivity to food with high temperature), too."

That was impeccably accurate for an assumption. I do indeed try to avoid hot foods (except during the winter, of course). And when I do eat them, it's usually a delicious steaming soba noodle soup.

And just as I was about to explain the dilemma regarding soba, Yoru just _freaking shoved a rice cracker down my mouth_.

**Lavi**

Ignoring the pain in my ribs, I managed to crack an impish smile as Lenalee glanced worriedly in Yu-chan's direction: "Um, Kanda? Are you okay? You're turning as red as a beet." I replied to her for Yu-chan: "It's just Yoru-chan, Lenalee; she's too cute for him." Yu-chan's glare was directed toward me. He walked purposefully towards me, and as a blossoming rose of pain erupted on my stomach, I noticed that he dug the heel of his boot deep into my stomach. Yu-chan looked at me threateningly with his jet-black eyes and growled under his breath: "_If you want to die, be my guest_." I gave him a masochistic smile.

Somewhere on the floor, Allen moaned in a sarcastically load voice: "Yeah, at this rate there's _no way _Kanda can get himself a wife." Lenalee groaned in annoyance, and Yu-chan began literally digging poor Allen his grave.

**Komui Lee**

As I heard my precious Lenalee groan, I desperately wanted to relieve her. "Lenalee, fear not! Big brother's made a Komurin EX II for you!" I announced with enthusiasm, and clicked a button on the wall of the cafeteria, and my Komurin appeared from the storage room. But before I could use it, Kanda-kun just had to display his excellent swordsmanship and _cut it in half_. The whole Black Order looked at him with grateful eyes and said unanimously: "Thanks, Kanda."

I bawled my eyes out. My precious, precious Komurin took me a long, long time to build. Oh well, I'll have to build a Komurin EX III someday soon …

Suddenly, I noticed that Yoru was looking at the destroyed Komuirin, her red eyes glinted in amusement as she analyzed it.

As innocent as she may seem, Yoru seems pretty dangerous.

**Shirou Igetsu**

Kanda's feat was quite impressive. I could not help but to clap: "Well done, Kanda. That was a perfect move. I couldn't have done better myself." He turned his eyes towards me. "Shirou." He acknowledged briefly. He looked as if he wasn't particularly happy with looking at someone in a lavender colored shirt with vertical white stripes (which, I was wearing now). I gave him a smile: "As 'father' may have told you," I scrunched my face up at the mention of my 'father', "I am the brother of Yoru, Shirou." His gaze was hard and cold, though a light smile was on his face: "Kanda here, though I'm sure that Old Man Tiedoll has told you about your 'relatives'." I laughed at the guess, obviously someone has understood the relationship between my mentor and I: "Of course, that pain in the neck. I guess Yoru is the only one who can call him 'father' without flinching."

Kanda's eyes were wide in disbelief: "SHE ACTUALLY _ACCEPTS_ THAT OLD GEEZER?!" I replied with a sad smile: "Yeah, but as a foster father. Our own father was killed by an AKUMA," I rolled my eyes at this common scenario, "but mom is still alive, thank God." I instinctively crossed myself and prayed for my mother.

Yoru hopped over, suddenly remembering something: "Hey, Onii-chan, it's your birthday today!" I gave her a slightly annoyed look: "You still couldn't remember my birthday properly?" Yoru pouted: "Duh, idiot Shirou."

The effect was instant. Lavi leaped up from his bloody puddle on the floor and wrapped his scarf around my neck: "Happy birthday, Shirou-chan!~" Allen tossed me a deck of poker. Kanda fished what looked like a hand-carved lotus flower from his pockets. "When I get bored, I carve lotus flowers. I usually have one or two in my pockets."

I smiled at the little flower. Somehow, it reminded me of my sister. "Not bad. A token of 'brotherhood'?" Kanda turned his head around: "Sure, if our 'father' insists." Yoru untied her hair quickly, her black hair falling down like a waterfall. "Here, Onii-chan, you always seem to be needing a hair tie; besides, black suits your glacier-white hair and gold eyes." I turned my head towards her: "As if I even bother to tie up my hair." Indeed, my white hair can be too unruly to restrain behind a ribbon.

I nodded my thanks towards everyone. Well, the Black Order wasn't called 'home' for nothing.

**Kanda Yu**

As I walked away from the party, eager to leave early, Lavi grabbed my arm: "Yu-chan! Drink booze!" Lavi held a glass of wine. I looked at him in revulsion: "Lavi, somehow 'booze' and 'wine' aren't synonyms in my mind." "Well, Yu-chan, that's where _you're_ wrong; 'booze' typically means _any_ alcoholic drink; and wine _is_ an alcoholic drink." "Tch. It's not like I'll drink it."

And so I exited the noisy cafeteria, pondering about many things – what is Yoru's 'special ability'? And HOW, in the world, can a drink classified as elegant by the Western civilization (wine), be known by a rough word like BOOZE?!

It is surely a different matter in Asia …

As I return to my room, a quieter place to think, I shudder slightly at the cold; my hand instinctively gripped the left of my chest, my eyes trained on my hourglass. Was it the temperature, or did my life fade away a little bit? But the lotus didn't seem to lose any of its petals today.

I lay down on my bed, staring at the moon through the crystalline stained glass windows of my bedroom. A feeling of anticipation rose in my chest, and I smirked to myself; maybe tomorrow is going to turn out interesting …

_**To be continued**_

_Author's notes:_

_Yeah, this one took sort of long to type because it was a relatively longer chapter _and_ I had to admit that listening to some awesome J-rock (e.g. Kirito's _Door_, Pierrot's_ Hello_, and Angelo's _Hikari no Kiouku_) did slow the typing ... but here it is, hopefully before the end of the weekend~ Enjoy~~ And thank you, everyone, for your support~!__  
_


	5. Train

**Allen Walker**

I stare at the window of train. Rolling fields of green meadows and turquoise creeks passed beside me. I was mildly happy Lavi was in another section of the train with Bookman and Saeko, talking about history stuff. Now no one would doodle on my face when I sleep.

Though Yoru looks rather prone to marker-fy my face. I wouldn't risk falling asleep just yet.

**Kanda Yu**

Tch. Today was the first day of a _freaking weird_ mission. I tried to keep everyone away from me with my most menacing glare, but that didn't affect Yoru. _Why on earth_ am I stuck with her? I bet a million Euros that it was Old Man Tiedoll. Her new uniform was also very different from ours – an elegant swallowtail coat. Personally, I think it looks better on her than a full length long coat.

I turned my face towards the window, away from the humans and at the much more pleasant vegetation. Sadly, the red apples hanging from the gnarled branches happened to remind me of Yoru's bright red irises.

Somehow, I felt more at rest, even though that kind of eye color ought to freak someone out.

Beansprout's bottomless stomach growled as he looked at the ripe fruit. He smiled one of his "I'm sorry for the inconvenience" smiles, and Yoru cocked her head to the side, her long hair brushing my shoulder. "Why didn't you say so?" She planted a firm hand onto my head, and hoisted herself onto the luggage rack. And boy is my head throbbing. She tossed down a heavy canvas bag. It landed onto Sprout's knees. He pulled at the drawstrings, and a blood red apple fell out. He looked at Yoru in something that could only be described as disbelief.

Yoru smiled: "You must be wondering how I knew. Well, I calculated the speed of our train, and then estimated that we would be passing a field of apples by now, and you would get hungry. But of course, I had a marvelous plan B, so I also brought some pears." Beansprout nodded in amazement as he guzzled an apple impatiently.

Lavi poked his head at us. He gave a long sigh, and began: "Ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry to announce that the catering crew is unwell today. May there be anyways to salvage the terrible dilemma?" Yoru looked as if this was within her repertoire: "I always have a perfect backup plan." She tossed Lavi a sack. A rather delicious smell wafted from within. "Yakiniku (Japanese barbeque … I think) sandwiches?" Lavi peered into the bag. Yoru began fumbling in the luggage rack again, and so-very-unfortunately, it was _my_ shoulder she was stepping on. I could barely contain myself to tremble with anger.

Suddenly, a bento with the work "SOBA" written in neat kanji was thrown into my lap. Sprout received another sack, this time the pears. Lenalee had a box with chocolate cake and Chinese stir-fried noodles; Shirou seemed content with some egg salad sandwiches. Lavi smiled gratefully as he carried the lunches of yakiniku sandwiches, pudding (Yorkshire, for Bookman), and pizza (for Saeko) back to his fellow historians.

Lunch was quite pleasant, despite the noisy chattering of the other Exorcists. I managed to catch some sleep during the long trip from France to Italy. I woke up just in time for a poker duel between Yoru and Sprout.

"Yu-chan, you're finally awake!" Lavi yelled happily. I pulled my hair tie off, and began to tie it back. "Hey, Allen, wanna bet?" Yoru leaned towards Sprout. This made me sort of uncomfortable. I tugged at my hair for the last time, and Allen said: "Whose cards are we going to use?" Yoru gave a sweet smile: "Well, let's all use our own cards, Allen!" Sprout pulled out a deck of white-backed cards, and Yoru pulled out a set of black cards. "What's the bet?" Yoru asked Sprout. He pulled out a large apple: "This." Yoru gave a smile.

After several moves, Allen produced what was supposed to be an almost unbeatable move (by cheating, duh), but Yoru's cards began to change. I watched with my own eyes as the silver on the surface shifted into different shapes. "Royal Flush!" Yoru spread her cards onto the table. Sprout painfully handed her the apple. She put it into the sack. "Let's save it for later." She said to Sprout. He nodded understandingly.

The stationmaster yelled at the passengers on our train: "Venice, Italy!"

Somehow, I felt that this day won't be as smooth as we envisioned.

_**To be continued**_

_Author's notes:_

_New chapter for you guys! I've always wanted to go to the famed, Venice, so yeah ... but apparently Kanda isn't too happy about it. Actually, this chapter should have been a side story, but I sort of like it better as a chapter ... and this chapter probably has more foreshadowing than the ... 3rd, I think? Well anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Please rate and review! Thanks for all your support, guys!  
_


	6. Venice

**Kanda Yu**

Venice is a rather calm city, though not my favorite … far from it. Music echoes in the air, and geraniums bloom on windowsills. Strange masks that would interest Krory hung everywhere. Elaborate alabaster fountains sprayed water in intricate form. This is a place that Shishou would love.

Scratch that. He would be _obsessed_ over it.

Therefore, somewhere I would leave with awful memories of the old man spending _hours_ painting a fountain. That would be very bad indeed. Extremely awful indeed. I flinched in pain.

Some people say history repeats itself. They're right, I regret to say.

It did the moment Yoru took out a sketch book and a stick of charcoal. I happened to spend the next 3 hours sitting next to her, listening to the rest of the exorcists chat and staring at the geraniums on the windowsill.

**Lavi**

We set up our camp in a meadow. It looked spiffy, if you ask me. It was located in the suburbs of the city, and it took a lot of time on the canals to get here, and sitting next to a fountain three hours straight staring at pigeons certainly wasn't a boost on Yu-chan's mood; although he seemed oddly interested in the geraniums, somehow.

Strangely, there was a light humming noise behind my back. I turned in irritation, and was just in time to find a crowd of AKUMA herding in.

_Stupid AKUMA_, I thought in agitation, _why barge in so early? I was hoping to get to know some beautiful Italian girls_. I activated Otsuchi-Kotsuchi. It felt nice and sturdy in my hand. I turned around to see how everyone else was faring.

**Igetsu Yoru**

My hand instinctively snapped to the waist pouch strapped to the belt of my uniform. My swallowtail coat flared in the wind as I withdrew five of my spades. Senpai already drew his katana, and his face seemed to spell: "You want of piece of me?"

I turned my gaze towards the AKUMA, feeling my body lit up with blood lust. I let my cards melt into little urchins above my palms. Saeko activated her Innocence in an inaudible way, then disappeared without so much of a wisp.

No more time to worry about others. I deflected a bullet form a level 1 with a few of the urchins. Senpai sliced it in half, and Lavi's Hiban licked it clean away. I gave them both the 'I-can-handle-this" look, but Lavi just grinned and Senpai turned away silently.

It seemed that Lenalee and Allen were doing well, using a combination of their attacks. I decided that the others were skilled enough to handle the higher level AKUMA, and focused on my own attacks and defenses, closing all distractions away, and set my mind on the urge to destroy.

"Icarus!" I yelled, the urchins melting into birds that flew up to the moon, taking down a few of the AKUMA. They exploded in the moonlight, and razor sharp feathers rained down, slicing the AKUMA up. Yup, I nodded, pleased at the tasteful display of silver and red.

Then, a rather visually displeasing level 2 descended from the sky. Onii-chan activated his Innocence, and his dark gray wings unfurled upon his shoulders, his ring turned into a full-size scythe in his hand, but a tough level 3 battered him away.

"My, my, what a troublesome little girl you are!" The level 2 crooned sickeningly in its mechanical voice. I promptly activated the Innocence into level two: "Innocence! Second Release! Silver Snake!" A rapier stretched out into my hand, glinting evilly in the moonshine. Before the AKUMA could even move a finger, I lunged at him with Silver Snake and she was now a nice bit of crimson ribbon. Senpai looked rather impressed at me.

However, at the nick of time, a level 3 fired at me, and I tried to dodge it, but it slit open the cloth on my shoulder and nicked my skin. The fast acting poison festered quickly as I tried to reach for the pocket on the waistcoat …

Gosh do I hate these little interferences.

**Kanda Yu**

As soon as I spotted the starry pattern blossomed onto Yoru's shoulder, without thinking, I ran towards her. Maybe it was the promise to Shishou. I don't know. I also realized that normal humans and equipment-type exorcists were easily affected by the virus and could die in the matter of seconds.

And then again (and annoyingly), I pressed my lips onto the wound and begun sucking out the tainted blood. Don't worry; it's not affective against me.

As you may have noticed, AKUMA poison doesn't exactly taste like grape juice.

Color began to return to Yoru's face, and I glanced at the small puddle at Yoru's side. I was lucky that I was fast enough, and only a part of her blood was infected. Sucking out blood is not an enjoyable and enlightening thing to do. If you don't have Innocence like Krory's I suggest that you don't try this at home, kids.

When I regained consciousness of my surroundings, Lenalee and Allen were looking at me, appalled, staring at the blood dripping from my chin. I spit the last of the blood out of my mouth. Lavi was muttering something in his spazz language that sounded something like this: "OMG Yu-chan you noms Yoru-chan?" I spit more blood into the puddle and grumbled: "Can't you see that I'm saving a life here?"

Lavi leaned over in interest. His eye looked curiously at the dark puddle of blood: "Well, does it taste good?" I looked at his spitefully and practically yelled: "Like hell it does!" Seenig the stars again, I continued to bend down and suck the virus out in irritation.

The Lenalee came along, looking pale. She screamed shrilly, perhaps misunderstanding the scene and supposing that I was devouring Yoru. The Sprout came over. He fainted at the scene, also thinking that I was eating Yoru. Idiots. I did a face-palm.

With an exasperated sigh, I bent my head to continue the poison-removing.

_**To be continued**_


	7. Dinner

**Kanda Yu**

After I had finished the nasty job, Lenalee and Saeko (when did _she_ come back?) evacuated Yoru into the tent. They did it in such a comical way that I had to raise a questioning eyebrow. Lavi slid smoothly towards me, looking dead serious. He spoke in a very serious and clear voice: "Yu-chan, best you go wash your face now. And by the way, why aren't you _dead_ yet?" I glared at him as I unbuckled my long coat: "What, you got a problem with that?" Lavi cocked his head sideways, and replied in an idle fashion: "Eh, maybe." He cringed slightly, as if bracing himself for a punch. It looked stupid, if you ask me.

I gave a tired groan and slid off my coat. Parts of it were stained with Yoru's blood. I'll have to scrub it off somewhere; somewhere where the poison residue won't harm anyone. I wouldn't want to break Old Man Tiedoll's heart, as he would go sobbing for hours.

A fresh breeze blew at my bared arms, and through the sleeveless shirt I wore inside my uniform, my tattoo was peeking through. I touched it lightly with a gloved hand, and a cold feeling zapped through my body. I wondered about the time I still have left in the world, only to find … maybe one or two decades.

But it wasn't like I had anything to long for in this hellish world; however "that person" had yet to be found. I wouldn't give up that easy. I clenched my fist in frustration.

"Oh. I get it now." Lavi's voice snapped me to reality. His face was grave under the setting sun. I tried not to be a burden to my teammates (no matter how idiotic those jerks were), and thus I spoke coldly towards Lavi: "Just shut up and get me a towel." Lavi exited silently to find the towel. I peeled off the skin-tight shirt, slightly dismayed to find a few extra tendrils extended from it; a result of tonight's "saving the damsel in distress" act. However, it seemed that the lotus was okay. It would take some more time to make it shed a petal.

I stared at the setting sun blankly until it burned my eye and a trickle of a tear slid from the corner of my eye.

**Allen Walker**

Well, it turned out to be that Kanda wasn't really eating Yoru. He was actually _sucking the AKUMA virus out of her_. It was a very dangerous stunt, but I was glad to see that they were both okay.

As Kanda entered the tent, his coat and shirt slung lazily over a shoulder, Yoru jumped enthusiastically in front of him and asked in a curious manner: "Well, what do you want for diner?" It seemed as if Kanda's mind wasn't on food as he replied simply: "The normal."

I was more troubled when I detected a slight change in Kanda's tattoo pattern. Maybe he was working too hard. The AKUMA never seemed to run out, though the exorcists were fading fast. It was surprising that they received so many recruits over the past few days.

Kanda was asking Lenalee about Yoru's current health. I had heard that he made a promise to General Tiedoll; the content was to take care of Yoru. Maybe that was it.

Lenalee described to Kanda that Yoru was jumping about like a sparrow once they got into the tent. With a puzzled face, Lenalee complimented Kanda on his poison-extracting skill. I noticed that Kanda's dark eyes lightened slightly with relief as he looked towards Yoru. His face was a mask of the usual expression, realization of something, and something like regret.

I walked over to the makeshift dinner table and managed to dodge the towel Lavi threw towards Kanda (who scrubbed the blood off his face with it) and sit down next to Saeko. She seemed to be writing something down; maybe Kanda's out-of-character rescue. Her dark blue eyes reflected that she was raking her memory, trying to squeeze more out of a probably already-perfect entry. It was the way of the Bookman, I supposed.

All I had to wait for is dinner, and sure dang hungry I am.

**Saeko**

I felt rather angry, stuck at the dinner table recording things while my lethargic cousin joked about and laughed when he was supposed to be doing his "homework". His indolent attitude fired me to work, to be better than him. However, my memory wasn't as strong as his, and I did have some trouble recollecting what happened earlier this day.

As Yoru dragged the boy called Kanda (and thank God that he was now in a clean, white shirt that was not blood-spattered), Lavi that idiot was finally silent, no longer a continuously firing gun of words. However, my moment of peace was interrupted as Lavi opened his mouth in a brainless question, his face disappointed: "So we're eating Yu-chan for dinner?"

Allen Walker, the prophesized "Destroyer of Time" stared at the Kanda boy in horror at the mention of the word dinner. His frowned and said in a disgusted voice: "No way _I'm_ eating Kanda; I bet he'll taste as foul as his attitude." Thus Kanda glared at him and said maliciously: "And I'm sure you'll be as tasteless as any old normal 15-year-old beansprout, idiot."

Kanda's hand reached towards his katana, but Lavi stopped him. Unfortunately for my cousin, he came up with a surprisingly foolish to say: "Make dinner, not war." Kanda seemed set to chop Lavi instead of Allen now. Oh well, I'm just _fine_ with that. Maybe I'll enjoy it.

Yoru twirled a wooden spoon and gave a sigh: "Hopefully, _I'm_ the one making dinner; I wouldn't really want to eat Senpai's _rabbit stew_." I was fine with _rabbit stew_, though maybe not something like _beansprout noodle soup_.

Oh well, it wasn't really like Yoru's cooking would taste bad or anything.

**Lenalee Lee**

As Yoru went back into our makeshift kitchen, Bookman slid into his seat silently. Lavi complained towards Saeko and Bookman: "You guys weren't even at the fight!" Bookman retorted: "It's none of your beeswax!" Lavi pouted: "Since when wasn't recording part of my business?" Bookman raised his eyebrows impishly and reminded Lavi: "And you have recording homework today, idiot." Lavi gave an exasperated: "Dang it!"

Yoru then barged in, her skinny arms full of plates; around her waist was a stained gingham apron. She passed out a lot of the food to Allen, who thanked her politely and started diggtookinto the food. Lavi had more yakiniku, and he blinked his eye gratefully at Yoru. My dumpling soup was perfect, and as I took a sip, I saw that Bookman was enjoying his meal of minestrone and crackers, and Saeko was devouring a set of mini-pizzas; Shirou was digging in heartily into his roast chicken, and his happy smile seemed to tug at something inside me.

Something that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

**Igetsu Yoru**

As I surprise, I arrived with Senpai's soba last. It was the best I could do, with handmade noodles and tsuyu sauce, crispy tempura, and such. Senpai's eyes widened slightly in awe, though I didn't think it was enough to thank him; maybe I would try it the way westerners do?

As I cruised back into the kitchen (for my own dinner), I decided that I would use _that_ trick for a little laugh. Sure, Senpai wouldn't like it, but it would be worth it, just watch.

**Kanda Yu**

Shortly everyone was finished with dinner (and I _had_ to admit that the soba was _very good_), Yoru came with chocolate cake and rice crackers. Lenalee seemed strangely interested in the cake, and so was Allen and Lavi, but sweets weren't my thing. I reached with casual grace for a rice cracker, thank you very much.

And when I bit into my cracker, I saw form the side of my eye the worst thing I could see at the moment.

An evil glint in Yoru's eyes.

Instantly, my already-pale skin went as white as my shirt. Yoru was up to no good. She strode towards me as if nothing wrong was happening then announced to _everyone_: "I would like to thank Senpai for helping me earlier this day, though you could have used my antidote for the virus." She extracted a syringe filled with a translucent blue liquid. Instantly, I wished that I knew Yoru better and used the syringe when she was dying of the virus.

Yoru smiled in understanding at me, and said: "But still, Senpai gave and effort; and my arm was numbing at the time, and Senpai really saved my life." And what would be the _most embarrassing event in my entire life_ happened.

She kissed me lightly on the cheek.

Everyone in the room went berserk. Lavi was rolling on the floor, laughing and gasping for air, Lenalee looked shocked and looked as if she was about to faint, Beansprout was suppressing a giggle (which turned it into an unfortunate snort), Bookman was trying not to teem over with amusement, and Saeko was _documenting every little bit of this hellish scene_.

I managed to keep my face from turning as red as Lavi's _freaking flaming hair_ this time. Trying to keep my cool, I turned towards Yoru, my voice seething with a venomous anger: "Why?" Yoru said cheerfully: "I thought you could take a joke, Senpai."

A wisp of her ebony-black hair stroked my cheek. It smelled lightly of a blooming lotus flower.

My heart ached at the familiar smell. My time was dwindling.

And to make matters worse, I'm pretty sure that thing's won't turn out the way I envisioned it. It's probably going to be really bumpy and tough, and I'm going to be stuck with a band of idiots. But at least I still get some seriously good soba.

But that's about the only advantage on my part.

_**To be continued**_

_Author's notes:_

_Poor Kanda ... the center of the taunting ... ahahahah. However, putting aside the tormenting, this chapter was strangely ... emo. Maybe it's because of the influence of the later chapters ... all the stuff about lotus flowers and such ... I just hope I'll be able to stay on track with my original plot. Please R&R!_


	8. Candy Shop

**Kanda Yu**

Sunlight filtered through the flimsy flaps of our tent, and I was reluctant to open my eyes. After all, our mission here was done (eliminate as much AKUMA as we can); I'm pretty sure they'll allow me to sleep a little longer. Unfortunately, a light sleeper like me always wakes up early, thanks to the sun.

I rolled to a side without any sunshine, but the rabbit came hopping about and started to pry my eyelids open. Now you know why I HATE him so much in the morning.

Today's breakfast was sunny-side-up eggs and toast. It seemed like Shirou made breakfast, as he was lecturing to a hungry Sprout about the protein and nutrients in the breakfast they were eating today … but little did Shirou know, the amount of amino acids in soba were higher then the amount in bread …

Oh well. It wasn't like I could do anything.

**Lavi**

Yoru-chan was talking to Komui via golem-ed phone. Where they found the phone, you never know. She extracted a notepad from her waistcoat pocket, grabbed a pen from her brother's and began jotting down things at an amazing speed.

I munched on the toast, sort of hoping there'd be cream cheese instead of butter; I always preferred the lighter choice. After I finished the toast and was stabbing the egg with my fork, Yoru turned around abruptly and began to speak about the phone call: "Okay, people. Komui says that we are splitting into smaller groups to complete other missions." I gave a groan, as the Igetsu siblings were really fun to have around. Besides, Yoru made an excellent sample for my historic recording. Yoru gave me a brief smile and continued with addressing Komui's orders: "Allen, you are to go to Paris to investigate a certain candy shop. There have been reports about unusually high AKUMA density in the area. Onii-chan, you and Lenalee are to go to China to retrieve a new Innocence. Senpai, you and I are going to Germany to confirm the existence of Innocence. The Bookmen may follow whoever they wish."

I was rather disappointed that this time I was not given a mission "as an exorcist", but was supposed to tag around as a "Bookman". However, it wasn't my choice to make, and I still had a _lot_ of recording homework to do. I would probably finish some of it on the train; no worries, everything I saw yesterday was fresh in my mind … like it was just a few minutes ago.

Panda Gramps decided to go with Allen, Saeko stuck with Lenalee and Shirou, and so I decided to go with Yu-chan and Yoru-chan; after all, Yu-chan is fun! But I have to make sure he's sleeping more heavily than usual – last time I tried to braid his hair did not come out well.

I guess Germany it is.

**Allen Walker**

My stomach rumbled hungrily again. Bookman seemed rather annoyed. It wasn't my fault; Shirou only gave me ten slices of toast. _Only ten_. I turned with obvious desperation to Bookman: "Do you have anything to eat, Bookman?" The old man seemed too annoyed to ignore my question and pulled a small sack out of his coat pocket: "Here's some pudding cubes … you can eat them for now, but just remember to buy me some more next time."

I cupped the sack in my hand, and gingerly brought a cube to my lips. I reluctantly popped it in my mouth, and the custardy, yet caramel-like taste exploded in my mouth. I chewed it slowly, enjoying the perfect texture and trying to make it last longer.

When we got to Paris, I already finished the small sack. It now lay in my pocket, deflated. I went with Bookman to an inn, and checked in. After we placed our luggage in it, Bookman turned towards me and spoke his plan: "I'll protect the people if any AKUMA appear in the city; your job is to find the candy shop and try to stop the flow of AKUMA, got it?" I nodded, and Bookman leapt out the window. After locking the door of our room and doing a 360, I jumped out, and ran in the direction of the candy store.

After some time, I stopped in front of a small, cozy little place. The building had a dark color scheme, and through the glass display windows I could see a large variety of desserts and candy; also a strangely familiar silhouette. The sign on the door presented a strange name for the shop: "Devilishly Sweet Confections".

I looked around me. No AKUMA burst forward to attack me. I pushed open the door and went in, the jingling of a black iron bell announced my arrival.

"Welcome, Allen dear." A sweet, childish, and _very, very familiar_ voice greeted me. I turned my gaze towards the counter, and saw Road Kamelot, a short-haired girl from the family of Noah; therefore also in league with the Earl of Millennium. Apart from that, she was also the girl who stole my first kiss.

I instinctively reached for my left arm, ready to activate it anytime. Road shook her head and said: "Today's not a day to fight, Allen; let's talk instead." I turned my head towards Timcanpy, wondering if my golem was catching everything. Then I turned back towards Road, who was lifting herself down the counter, reaching into the glass cake shelf: "In fact, I'll treat you to ice cream and jelly beans, my dear."

I sat down grudgingly at a table; after all, I couldn't say no to ice cream and jelly beans.

I spooned some of Road's homemade ice cream into my mouth; and I could say that it was the best I have had. The blend of creamy sweet vanilla, tangy mango, bittersweet chocolate, and classy coffee had a beautiful taste; and despite the coldness of the ice cream, I felt myself warming towards Road, for some reason.

Road and I began chatting like old friends in no time … even though I knew we were old enemies. We had lots in common – we both loved tricking Tyki, candy; we both held our family and friends the most important, and we also loved making new friends, though Road was still trying to get the hang of it. I sort of ended up thinking that maybe Road wasn't so bad after all.

Our conversation ended at 8 o'clock in the evening; it left me with a feeling I never had before; it filled my heart, warming it, and I felt as if I would burst with it. Road's smile seemed to fill me with sweetness much like the taste of the jelly beans we'd eaten earlier. Somehow, it also seemed like it quickened my heartbeat a little when I looked at Road.

I picked up a bag of pudding cubes on the glass cake shelf and took it to the counter; as Road weighed it for me, I asked her the million-euro-question: "Why did you place so many AKUMA here, Road?" She turned towards him, a naughty smile on her face: "For the better to meet you with, Allen; I figured that I would find you wherever the AKUMA were." I smiled back at her and requested: "Well, could you remove the AKUMA from the city now, since you have already seen me?" Road answered lightly: "Anything for you, Allen."

I smiled and paid for the pudding cubes. "Well, see you later then, Road." My voice was somewhat tinted with regret, I was surprised to find. Road ran over and threw her arms around my neck; she whispered softly: "I'll miss you." My heart was filled with sadness, though I smiled gently and replied: "Don't worry; we'll see each other someday, again. Just try not to kill me like the day we first met." Road smiled at the memory.

"Well, goodbye, then." I bid farewell; Road smiled and waved as I exited the small shop.

When I returned to the inn, I handed Bookman his new bag of pudding cubes, and he inquired me about the day: "How was it?" I answered tiredly as I climbed into my bed: "Fine. I managed to get the AKUMA to leave Paris."

I tried to sleep, but all I could think of was Road.

_**To be continued**_

_Author's notes:_

_I did warn you guys of AllenRoad ... I'm quite a fan of it. Pudding cubes ... I haven't really eaten it in real life, as I sort of made it up, ahahahah ... though I'm pretty sure they'll have a dessert like this in the near future ... the Japanese are always looking for innovative ideas in confections. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me! Please rate and review! Thank you for all of your support! I will continue to work hard on writing the series! Thank you!_


	9. Luck in Germany

**Igetsu Yoru**

"Okay, Komui told us not to wear our uniforms on this occasion … for what reasons I don't know. If you agree that Komui is a stupid and unfathomable guy, please raise your hand." Lavi and Senpai raised theirs simultaneously. I was secretly happy that Lenalee wasn't here; Lavi had told me many tales about Lenalee's 'loving iron fist' on the train to Germany; I hoped not to experience it.

"He also instructed me to help you guys, because he believes that you guys have no taste." Lavi pouted in irritation at that command: "Wha?! I'm plenty tasteful for your information, Komui idiot!" Senpai turned his head around with a "tch", which obviously showed his dissatisfaction. They both muttered "sister complex" under their breath in unison.

I gave a sigh and continued: "Well, it's not my fault; just blame Komui all you want. Might as well use the shower before going into the castle; I have to say that this inn has rather nice facilities." Lavi grinned: "Of course it's not your fault. Curse that Komui! And by the way, can I conquer the bathroom after you? You know, just in case there happens to be a hot princess there?" Senpai glared at Lavi and growled: "Oh just give it up, baka usagi."

**Lavi**

After I emerged from the bathroom, I turned immediately towards Yu-chan and commanded: "Now go, Yu-chan; it's now or never." Yu-chan glared at me as he slid past me, into the bathroom.

I spotted Yoru-chan rummaging through my suitcase. With a guilty grin, I apologized: "Sorry for the messy suitcase; I never really bothered to clean things up like Yu-chan." She smiled back in a creepy understanding: "Don't worry; I've seen worse. You should have seen Shirou-nii's suitcase. I promise that you'll get nightmares from it." That momentarily stopped my grin, but I quickly recovered from the shock. After all, it _is_ hard to find someone who is messier than I am.

I crouched down and helped Yoru-chan choose my outfit, because after all, I have awesome style.

**Kanda Yu**

I stepped out of the bathroom, slightly more irritated than usual. Apart from the fact that I had less time to find 'that person', _how in the world had Lavi gotten soap suds all over the place_? Trying to shake the remaining moisture out of my hair, I caught a image of Lavi standing up straight (rather than slouched all over the place – usually the sofa) and letting Yoru force him into a short, high-collared dark green jacket that fit over his white shirt and brown slacks.

Lavi, being baka usagi, was desperately trying to wrestle his bandanna back, but stopped immediately as Yoru produced a lighter out of nowhere, and holding it suspiciously under the bandanna. Throwing the bandanna into Lavi's now neat suitcase, she tied a silk scarf around Lavi's neck in an elaborate and surprisingly _tasteful_ way. For once, that curly-headed Komui could be right.

After much accessorizing Lavi with green (I had to help – stabbing Lavi with the green scarf pin was pleasing), we announced that we were finished with Lavi and he could get the heck out of there. Well, I admit that I was rather reluctant to say that, as it signaled that it was my turn to be the dress-up doll.

I tried to slide silently out of the room, but unfortunately, Yoru just _had_ to have particularly sharp hearing, out of all the things. I got tackled down by Lavi, and a black tie was tightened around my neck like a noose and I was forced into a long, black coat that draped over my crisp, white shirt and black slacks. I stood up and dusted myself as Yoru inspected my hair.

"You still used soap?" She asked, her face in a scolding scowl. I replied with a strangely sheepish "tch". I fished a black ribbon from my suitcase and tied my hair up, not wanting to be forced. I know that they would probably argue, but I tied it up anyways; long hair can be a bother. I don't know why I had it long, but I didn't want to cut it; it seemed so troublesome to do so.

**Igetsu Yoru**

I smiled at the product of my hard work. Both of them seemed ready for the mission, but something was missing. Lavi seemed to read my mind and said: "Well, now you've got us all dressed up, but what about you?"

"You're right; better change into a dress then." Lavi raised an eyebrow in surprise: "Well, seeing you in that dashingly-manly swallowtail church uniform for the past few days, I could not imagine you in a dress."

I smiled simply and said: "You'll see."

**Kanda Yu**

Well, hopefully we didn't look too overdone for the German royal court. Though I have to say that Yoru's dark crimson dress with a great lot of black lace was … certainly unexpected.

As we entered the castle (which was in Moscow), a great court of colorfully dressed people were knelt in front of a flamboyantly dressed king. The king raised his nose a bit, seemingly reminding us to also kneel down to him; however, I would not bow my head to a man of such earthly desires. I turned my head with a "tch" as Lavi bent his head slightly with a look of obvious distaste on his face and Yoru curtsied briefly and with a rebellious attitude. Well, that's the Order for you, _king_.

Obviously, the man in the overly-decorated highchair was not pleased, but there was nothing he could do about it, as we worked with the Pope. A brief smirk floated above my lips as I caught a glimpse of the king's irritated face.

And after what seemed like the longest time, the brainless king seemed to notice the silver rose-crosses pinned to our clothes. He coughed a feeble cough, then _attempted_ to boom: "So you kids are the famed 'exorcists' of the 'Black Order', no? Report your names and ages immediately!"

Lavi answered with professional coldness: "Bookman junior, though known by Lavi, my 49th alias. 18 years of age here." I glared ice daggers at the king and replied: "Yu Kanda. A Second, age 18. Enough said." Yoru replied with no hesitation: "Yoru Igetsu, age 15."

And Komui, being that curly-headed idiot sister complex he is, just phoned the court yesterday without filling in the most important details, leaving that stupid king clueless. Thus, the king asked in a quizzical way, his face a mask of ultimate bafflement: "And what are you here for?"

I almost wanted to hit one of those fragile-looking poles with my head.

**Lavi**

I was certainly surprised at the king's question, but before I could answer, Yoru-chan replied with a unanticipated fluidness: "We're here to check if your daughter is a compatible synchronizer with Innocence; and if she's a exorcist like us, consider her taken." And in the most entertaining fashion, the king turned into the color of a decaying beet and replied: "Outrageous! How could you …" Yoru-chan dragged out a piece of parchment from Yu-chan's pocket (and you should have seen his expression) and flapped it in front of the king: "Oh look! What's this? A special warrant signed by the Pope himself!"

After some long explaining of the Pope's service and something or the other, the king couldn't take all the mental torture and gave in: "Fine, fine, fine! Come, Centaurea!" A girl who seemed to be eavesdropping appeared from behind the heavy drapes.

Her eyes were the color of harvest wheat, and her eyes were of the blue-green of the sea. She was fortunate that she didn't take after her father.

A familiar feeling started building up my chest, and just when Yu-chan and Yoru-chan rolled their eyes, I couldn't take it anymore and yelled: "STRIKE!" The king leaned from his bejeweled throne and inquired menacingly: "What did you say, young man?" I gave a sheepish grin and muttered: "It was nothing, I swear."

Centaurea smiled at her father and said: "Father, it's okay! I forgive Lavi. Come on then, exorcists! Let me show you my archery spot!"

And I practically melted on the floor in relief.

And the royal garden was indeed grand enough to be called a royal garden. The Centaurea girl picked up a silver bow with a griffin's head and a quiver of silver arrows. "So you can shoot?" Yoru-chan inquired casually. "Yup." The princess shot a leaf twirling in the air with a professional precision. I glanced at the bow and felt the familiar aura of Innocence: "This feeling … holiness even … it must belong to the Innocence." Yu-chan replied with a cold tone: "So you really are compatible. If you weren't, you'd be possessed by the Innocence already." Yoru-chan leaned towards Centaurea with eagerness: "Then will you join us?" "Well, what's in it for me?" Centaurea asked, twirling one of her curls with a finger.

And now was the time for me to shine. Before the others could reply, I expertly hogged all the spotlight: "Well, it's lots of fun, adventure, gourmet food, travelling, a good salary, though your life may sometimes be endangered … but it's all worth it, especially when there's a really hot guy like _me_." "Okay, I'll join." The princess replied with a smile.

I had to say that I was rather surprised. I asked with interest: "Well, was I the main factor?" Centaurea shook her head: "No. It was mainly the money and gourmet food."

Well, it took some time for Centaurea to convince her father, but when we boarded the train, everyone was pleased and baffled at the same time that the church had received a new exorcist – maybe there actually is a chance that we could win the holy war.

_**To be continued**_

_Author's notes:_

_Yeah, this is probably going to be the only update for all stories this week, sorry. Well, I've been a lazy bum this whole time so yeah. And just so you guys know, Centaurea is a OC, and why I gave her that weird name is because it is part of the Latin name for Germany's national flower ... I think. I got it from Axis Powers Hetalia, so yeah. I'll try to upload more next week. Well, all critiques and comments are welcome! Please R&R! This chapter is mainly dedicated to Lavi (because I felt like it)!_


	10. Changes

**Lenalee Lee**

I could not help but sigh as I watch the paddy fields of suburban Shanghai pass our train. At least these rural parts of China are still the same as the ones in my memory … but there is no telling how much they changed since so many years ago. I hope that it will not affect this mission, though … as it involves retrieving Innocence.

My stare was broken by Shirou's voice: "Is something wrong?" There was worry and warmth flickering in the depths of his golden eyes. "No … it's nothing." I replied, calmly. I should not worry my comrades with such nostalgia. It would be troublesome.

"Lenalee … you're crying." Saeko's small but firm voice made me touch my cheek, which was without my knowing, already damp. I smiled back at her, my vision blurring more and more: "Maybe it's because I'm returning to China again …"

**Saeko**

We entered the city of Shanghai. It was not as depicted on the various ancient recordings I have read; in fact, Shanghai today is riddled with mafia people, and more western things are coming in … just now we past a theater featuring a American film. There were no more fishermen roaming its busy streets, and it seems like Beijing opera was not very popular nowadays.

Masses of humans passed us on the streets, mostly natives, but with few foreigners. Judging by Lenalee's shocked expression she seemed surprised by the recently booming population in China.

Out of the blue, one of the gruff, lowly hoodlums grabbed Lenalee by the arm, and looked at each other, as if planning something quite unfavorable. With a little sigh, I knocked one aside with a right hook and kneed one hard on the stomach. "Who … are you?" they managed to gasp out pathetically. Without turning my head back, I answered nonchalantly: "Fengling of the Green Dragon Gang."

**Igetsu Shirou**

I was beyond bewildered. I could not possibly believe the young girl in front of me. With an inquiring look, I asked Saeko: "You were in the _Chinese mafia_?" Saeko's cold, expressionless face did not change: "Well, you have to admit that we Bookman and Inkshadow end up everywhere." Lenalee asked another question: "But where are we staying today?" Saeko replied, her dark blue eyes looking up to us: "Well, that has no connection to what we were just discussing, but I am sure that the Green Dragon Gang would love to have their 'Fengling' back for a little while."

Well, she was right.

Saeko, rather, 'Fengling' for the time being, was greatly welcomed, and so were we. Dumplings, noodles, rice – a great amount of food was spread out in front of us, as if for a returning hero … or maybe that was why it was there. Muscled members came up to pat Fengling on the back, ruffle her hair, they all looked so happy to see her.

Lenalee still wore that shocked expression of hers. She looked like she was overcome by the warmth and brotherly love demonstrated between the gang members … maybe she wasn't used to it yet. After all, she had been gone for a long while.

And these noodles are really good.

**Lenalee Lee**

China has really, really changed a lot during the years I have been gone. Of course, this country has experienced many hardships – opium, exploitation, problems with money and politics – it was an amazing feat to keep this newly international country sane.

However, even thought the uptown of Shanghai was a modern place, I still saw that the downtown and suburbs were still rundown, dirty, and poor. Poverty shone in the eyes of the children that roamed the streets, and beggars were everywhere. It was slightly strange how Innocence could exist in a country that was so full of contradictions.

Does brother miss China? This question flashed on and off in my mind silently. Maybe our hometown, Beijing, would also be different. I picked up a piece of crispy duck from the table of delicacies. Its taste reminded Lenalee vaguely of the Beijing-style roast duck her brother bought her off the streets in Beijing. It has been long, the taste has become nostalgic … of course Jeryy could make this, but I wouldn't eat it, because surely the memories that came with her would bring tears into my eyes …

But I bit into the meat anyways.

Before I could feel the tears roll off my cheeks, Shirou turned around, a comforting smile on his face: "Still worrying about the Innocence?" I shook my head and reached for the stir-fried greens: "Well, it's not the only thing. If Shanghai is already so different, then how would the rest, like Beijing, Szechuan, and Dalian be, Sh – I'm sorry _Baishi?_" She remembered that Chinese people despised the Japanese this time and had to use his temporary Chinese alias. Shirou's smile seemed to widen a bit as he said: "Well, let's just hope for the best, Lenalee."

'Baishi' is really odd. Usually, he seems cold and whatnot, sort of like Kanda, but he is actually a really compassionate and caring person. And to think of all those years he worked secretly and undercover for the Pope.

Life just isn't fair, and I believe that 'Baishi' deserves more.

**Igetsu Shirou**

After a filling and delicious dinner, I decided to sit next to a column and try to digest. Feeling something in my pocket, I fished out what happened to be the miniature lotus Kanda gave me. Without knowing when I started, I began flicking at it, watch it go up and down, and thought about how Kanda and Yoru were doing. Probably tearing each other's faces off, I thought with a relatively melancholic chuckle.

I had no idea when I had this feeling.

The leader of the gang walked over, interested in the little flower I was toying with: "What's this?" I smiled back at him, and using fluent Chinese, replied: "A gift from a brother (note: Chinese often refer to close friends as siblings). He doesn't really show it, but he's a gentle man." "Really?" the leader smiled at the little flower. "I bet you're missing him." "Yes, but it not be long before I see him again." "That's good."

Maybe this melancholy was caused by a lotus flower.

**Lenalee Lee**

I could not believe what 'Baishi' just said about Kanda. Gentle? Kanda was far from that. Yes, he did save his sister (referred here as 'Ye'), but he made it look like cannibalism. Yes, Kanda was calm, somewhat cautious, and cold as ice, but he really doesn't fit the 'gentle' category. What did 'Baishi' see?

**Saeko**

I am anxious. Even though we have the info, I am doubting whether we are going to be able to retrieve the Innocence. But there is no more time; and tomorrow is going to be a long day.

Goodnight.

_**To be continue**_

_Author's notes:_

_I'm sooooooooooo soooooooooooooooooooooooory for the delay in this chapter! I'm being too lazy for my own good! Well, anyways, here's the new chapter! It's kind of confusing, I know ... by the way, 'Fengling', 'Baishi', and 'Ye' respectively mean 'phoenix spirit', 'white lion', and 'night' in Chinese. Yeah ... anyways, this was kind of long-ish, I think ... well, hope you enjoyed it! I finally hit ten chapters! Woo~ Please R&R! Critique is welcome! Be on the watch for new chapters! Thank you!_


	11. Stealing

**Lenalee Lee**

The mornings in Shanghai were not sunny like those in the rural areas. Smog drifted through the window, making the whole atmosphere seem more British rather than Chinese. The only thing that had not changed was the smell of fried dough sticks and warm soy milk. The typical smell of the most common Chinese breakfast came wafting up the staircase as 'Fengling' appeared, a meal of fried dough sticks and a glass of warm soymilk in her hands.

"Morning, Lenalee." "Morning, Fengling. Did I miss anything?" I asked as I accepted the food 'Fengling' had offered. 'Fengling' smiled and replied: "Well, Baishi did receive a call from the Order. It seems that Allen has completed his mission and made a new friend on the way, and Lavi's group brought a new exorcist to the Order, not just the Innocence. It appears that she is of royal German lineage." I laughed: "I bet he's flirting with her all the time." Saeko: "Yes, I would expect so of my idiotic cousin, but it seems that Komui says otherwise." "Oh, that's unusual." I bit into my breakfast a slight smile on my face.

**Saeko**

As Lenalee and I reached downstairs, it seemed that several members of my old gang were curious about the ruby-inlaid silver ring that was the Innocence of 'Baishi'. Inaudibly, his mouth formed the shape of the command "Innocence activate", and the ring spun into a giant scythe. I could not help but chuckle at the surprised looks on the Chinamen's faces. Soon, they attempted to recruit 'Baishi'. Really, normal humans are too easily impressed.

**Igetsu Shirou**

Well, our mission this time was to retrieve a Innocence that was causing abnormal success to a certain mafia member of the Wohu Gang – Wuqiang. This man wields twin guns that have the Innocence in them. Unfortunately, Wuqiang is not compatible, as it is clear that his success was massive after his possession of these guns, yet he is weakened and frequently gets sick after use of the guns. Typical.

Apparently, he's sick again and is residing in the Fafu Inn as an emergency. If we don't act tonight, Wuqiang would be transported to a heavily-guarded hospital which will make the whole mission more troublesome; which is precisely why we're walking down the street to Fafu Inn.

As much as ruining one's life is an awful deed to do, we must get the Innocence under any circumstances to avoid confusion and all that stuff. Even though we'll be sacrificing one for billions, well, we have to do it. After all, we're all "Destroyers" in this world.

Let it begin.

**Saeko**

The night was quiet tonight – the perfect setting for our job. So, our plan was for me to steal the twin guns. That was easy, and convenient too, considering that I used to be professional thief for some time. So here I am, wearing black, tight-fitting clothing and with a pair of guns so similar to the pair Wuqiang possessed that only Bookmen and Inkshadow were able to tell the difference. Hey, you can get all kinds of things from the black market, you know.

I heard the heavy sound of a man sleeping. The coast was clear. The bonus in for us was that the window was (unwisely) open. The expensive flaps of cloth fluttered in the night wind like mad ghosts, making extra noise to disguise the sound of my cloth-bound feet.

After having everyone help hoist me up to the window, I carefully contorted myself to slide into the window, and landed onto the floor expertly with a soft _thud_. I twirled out the fake Innocence guns and laid them on the floor carefully, while reaching for the real Innocence guns. Quickly, I slid the real Innocence gun into my holsters, feeling their tingling aura that unmistakably belonged to the Innocence. Then, I laid the fake Innocence guns onto the table accurately were the real ones had just been.

Suddenly, the man stirred in his sleep. I had quickly activated my own Innocence and turned invisible. The burly man muttered something that sounded like "midnight snack" in Chinese, but before he left the room I had already slid out the window.

**Lenalee Lee**

Well, saying goodbye to China again was a hard for me. The mafia wanted us to say, but 'Fengling' explained to them that we had another job already, so they gave up, but the disappointed look on their face was still obvious.

After we got on the boat, Saeko took out the Innocence and asked: "Why don't we name it?" Shirou thought for a while: "How about … Twin Happiness?" "Yes, that makes sense … like how it gave happiness and success to its owner, even if its owner is not compatible …" I agreed to Shirou's suggestion. "Yes, that'll be its name. Let's hope that it will take us back to Europe faster." Saeko said as she packed the Innocence away and looked out to the sea, in the direction of Europe.

_**To be continued**_

_Author's notes:_

_I updated again! Yay~ though I probably won't reach the amount I want to type, because I keep getting distracted ... I blame the GazettE's too-awesome music! It's all the GazettE's fault! Oh yes! Well, I was lazy too, but I can't keep blaming myself! Anyways ... here's the new chapter ... kind of short, I know. I wrote this like, waaaaaaaay back in February and just typed it up recently, lol. Well, hope you guys like this! R&R please, and critique is welcome, thank you~_


End file.
